Sunset
by Lil-LavaWriter
Summary: After a quiet day on Lothal, Hera enjoys a nice sunset. But looming thoughts quickly pester her mind and she fears losing her team to the Empire.
1. Chapter 1

Humming to herself, Hera sat atop the Ghost's roof watching the sun go down. She rested her palms behind her and leaned back to catch the last glimpse of the sun for the day. It had thankfully been a calm day on Lothal, and the Empire hadn't caught onto them yet. They had spent most of the day planning on how to get back at the Empire for what they have done to the people of Lothal. Finally, they could start making an impact on the Empire and the people across the galaxy. Hope was still out there, and Hera was bound and determined to let people know it.

But something in the back of her mind kept pestering her. She knew full well that everyone in the Ghost, even Chopper, were able to take care of themselves. If worst came to worst and the Ghost Squad had to split up, she was sure they would all manage well on their own. Still, she couldn't get over the thought of one them getting seriously hurt, or worse. The Empire is ruthless and will stop at nothing to see the rebels hang. She feared that maybe one or more of them wouldn't make it to see Lothal liberated. " _No. Do not think about those things. You can't control them but you can help prevent them. Watch out for them as they watch out for you."_ Hera sighed shaking her head, it was probably best if she just went back inside and spent time with them.

A time would come, yes, where they would be caught between a rock and a hard place, but for now, the world seemed at peace, and peace was what she was fighting for.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Check it out on my DA

No Copyright intended.


	2. Chapter 2

"So this is where you come to get away from everything?" Kanan snickered, startling the young Twi'lek woman. Hera glanced back at him but did not get up. "I guess you caught me." She chuckled as he came to sit down beside her. The sun had long set; now replaced by a sky filled with bright pink and dark orange streaks. They sat in silence for a few moments as the bright pink began to fade from the horizon.

"Something is troubling you, Hera." Kanan spoke at last leaning back onto his palms. The Ghost was cool under his touch, but he payed it no mind. Hera sighed and rested her head in her hands. "Kanan, I'm worried." She answered looking over at him. He maintained a neutral expression as he placed a comforting hand on her back. "We're all worried, Hera. Worried what the next day may bring and what challenges lay ahead of us." he spoke in an honest tone. He didn't deny that their lives were in danger everyday or that they put the ones they cared about in harm's way. He knew full well that fighting against the Empire could lead to their eventual deaths.

"Love, I have come to terms with that. I just keep thinking about the kids. They're still so young, so determined to fight this fight. Sometimes I wonder if they even know what they're fighting for." Hera sighed glancing back at him. Kanan was silent for a moment as he stared off into the sky, pondering Hera's words. "I think," he began " that both Ezra and Sabine are fighting for a life in which they are free. Free from fear of the Empire and I think they want that for others too. Both of them have history with the Empire, Ezra having his parents taken away and Sabine being a former cadet. They have seen what the Empire can do. I think that is reason enough to fight." Kanan remarked smirking a little. He was proud to have both Sabine and Ezra on his team.

"And I guess Zeb fights to avenge his people." Hera exclaimed sitting up a little. Night was coming quickly now; a few bright stars littering the sky of Lothal. "Not avenge, Hera, but prevent it from happening again. I believe he wants to stop the Empire from wiping out another entire species, even if it isn't his." Kanan said. Hera sighed scooting over to the former Jedi. She laid up against him, placing her head on his shoulder. He wrapped a hand around her and held her close to him They watched for a few minutes as more stars came out along with the moon. The sky was a perfect shade of black-blue, making it easy to see the stars clearly. A slight breeze coasted through the air making it just a tad hit cool.

"So is Chopper just along for the ride?" Hera giggled. Kanan snorted rolling his eyes. "Chopper's mission is to be the last droid in the entire galaxy."


	3. Chapter 3

After sitting in silence for a bit, both Hera and Kanan perked up when they heard music starting to play below them. Kanan sighed rising to his feet and stretching. "I'll go tell them to turn it down." he said beginning to walk over to the roof hatch. "Kanan, wait." Hera called as she rose to her feet. He turned to her, a quizzical look written on his face. The song that was playing within the Ghost had changed to something slower than the original. It was more relaxed instead of the usual fast paced tempo that they were used to. Kanan had a feeling of what Hera had in mind.

"Could I have this dance?" Hera asked as a small blush stretched across her face. Kanan smirked and quickly strided over to her. He took her hands in his and slowly began to sway across the top of the Ghost. Hera snuggled up close to his chest, listening to the rhythm of both the music and his heartbeat. For a small moment both Hera and Kanan forgot about the Empire. Forgot about their struggles, both present and past. For now, there was just peace.

Kanan began humming quietly trying not to disturb the calm moment between them. Hera couldn't quite place the song that he was humming, but she enjoyed it none the less. It was soothing; fitting perfectly with the tune going on below. As they continued to sway, Kanan placed a gloved hand on the back of Hera's lekku. She looked up at him and gave him a sheepish smile.

He stared down at her, his blue eyes reflecting in the moonlight. Hera still got chills every time she stared into them. Even though they had been a team for a few years now, his eyes still showed the pain that he tried so hard to hide. She had helped him through many struggles that he couldn't face alone, but he always hid something from her. But those struggles could wait for now, he would tell her when the time was right.

Hera hadn't realized that Kanan had drawn her even closer to him until she could feel the tip of his nose on hers. She giggled softly, nuzzling him playfully. He chuckled and stopped swaying. The song was nearing the end and it was becoming very chilly outside. It was a clear night, no doubt that a frost would be covering the landscape in the morning. He looked deep into her eyes and used his free hand to softly grasp her chin. He tilted her head back delicately and leaned in.

Soft lips parted as they met in a kiss. Kanan moved his lips in motion with hers, savoring the pleasant moment between them. The kiss wasn't long or drawn out and when they parted both leaned their heads together. They knew it was risky to have feelings for each other, as it could pose a danger to not only each other, but to the others as well. That is why they seldom shared such intimate moments.

A loud crash came within the Ghost followed by Zeb's angry yelling. Hera chuckled shaking her head. "We should get down there before they manage to burn the ship down." she said. She parted from him and walked swiftly over to the hatch. Kanan stared out into the night, scanning the fields for any sort of suspicious activity. "Coming love?" Hera asked stepping onto the small ladder. Kanan shook his head and followed her back down into the Ghost.

* * *

Thank you all for reading this! I hoped you enjoyed reading this short three chapter fic. I am much better at writing something like this instead of some giant novel, that is just way too much stress for me. Please, look at the other stories I have written on my profile and yeah! Thank you all who gave me such great reviews and follows. You would not believe the smile it puts on my face!

As always, no copyright intended.


End file.
